Love You Forever
by l0nd0nbaby
Summary: It's their day. Full of memories, happiness, joy and love. The day they've been waiting for their entire life. Nate & Serena, Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Love You Forever

Okay so this is my first fanfiction, don't be too harsh when you decide to rate and comment. Also English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters. Credits go to Cecily von Ziegesar.

Rated K+

* * *

><p><strong>Nate's POV:<strong>

Finally it's here, my wedding day. I can't believe I will marry the woman of my dreams. It's so unrealistic, but still so wonderful. The idea of her wearing her beautiful white wedding gown, walking down the isle. Breathtaking. I can't imagine a life without her anymore.

I remember when my love for her first started to grow. I was still with Blair at that time. It was thanksgiving and I visited the Waldorf's on that day to celebrate with them. When I arrived I saw her sitting right next to Blair in the kitchen. She was drunk and smelled awful, but she was beautiful though. She stood up as soon as she saw me and gave me a tight hug, when Blair said I should bring her upstairs and help her taking a bath. We went upstairs into Blair's bathroom and started to make fun of each other. She suddenly took the shower head and pointed it directly on me. My sweater was all wet, so was her hair. Suddenly the door flung open and Blair came in. I grabbed her around her waist and Serena started so point the shower head on Blair. Good Times.

Something I'm not really proud of is the fact that I cheated on Blair with Serena, but I already loved Serena then, I couldn't control myself anymore when we started kissing at the Sheppard Wedding. Our first time. She left and I was all alone when I woke up the next morning. I was disappointed, but I couldn't be mad at her. Blair war her best friend and I was Blair's boyfriend, it just didn't seem right. But my love for Serena didn't went away, it stayed where it has been: in my heart. And it's still there today.

Serena and I have been through a lot. Love Triangles with married people, ex-boyfriends tearing us apart, new girlfriends/boyfriends making us jealous, but we never said something. I never stopped loving her though. I never was over her at all. And I will never be, because she is the love of my life and I can't wait to marry her.

**Serena's POV:**

Here it is, my big day, and I couldn't be any happier. I'm with a man who'd do anything for me and I was too stupid to realize this earlier. But I did and it was the best thing I have ever done in my life: going back to Nate, to someone who truly loves me with all of his heart. Someone who never lets me down and is always there for me, wanting to help me. I guess I was too blind and too "in-love" with my stepbrother Dan to see this.

When Dan and me first dated, we weren't step-siblings. I was in love with him at that time, not only because I was interested in him, but I also wanted to get over Nate, because I knew it wasn't right to be in love with the boyfriend of my best friend. So I kind of fell for Dan, which wasn't a good idea. We didn't know that our parents were each other's love of their lives and so it got even more complicated than it was before. He judged me for who I was, for who I still kind of am. He judged me for being part of the Upper East Side. I was hurt by what he said to me at my mother's wedding with Bart Bass. But I couldn't help it, somehow I fell in love with that guy and I guess this was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life. Because all the time I put into our relationship got wasted for nothing.

I also dated a lot of other guys before Nate and I finally had out chance. But I screwed us, I wasn't mature enough to be with him. We broke up, okay actually I broke up with him, while he still wanted to give us a chance. I also wanted to give us a chance, a real chance. But I had to move on first and I had to grow up from that teenager high school girl to a young adult woman. It took me a really long time to get over Dan completely, to let him go and to grow. Anyway, Nate forgave me everything, he was there for me, even though we broke up and it should have been really awkward between us, but it wasn't. We still were best friends and could tell us everything. I loved that.

And one day, when he was dating my half-sister Lola, I realized that I still loved him. I loved him all along. Back when he was with Blair I couldn't be with him, because we both didn't want to hurt her. When the two of them broke up, I was already with Dan, but I could still count on Nate and he was actually the one who was there for me the summer after my mom's wedding with Bart. We spent a lot of time together, I even pretended to be his girlfriend, which was really funny. He was all about some married woman named Catherine (I will never understand why, but whatever.) and I was his cover. Then he was with Vanessa for some time, before he got back together with Blair. I was really happy for them somehow, but I could still feel my heart aching. I wanted to be the girl standing next to him at our prom. But my lovely brother and also best friend Chuck Bass voted for both of them about 250 times, so that they'll get prom king and queen, because he loved and still loves Blair so much. He wanted her fairytale to come true, which didn't include him, but Nate.

After some other affairs it was finally our time then and I loved it, I enjoyed every second I could share with him. The true love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Also thank you for the nice reviews here and on tumblr :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's POV:<strong>

So there it was, my sis big day with the best friend I ever had. I always knew they would end up together ever since I saw them making out at the Sheppard Wedding. Nathaniel never belonged to Blair and he always had a 'thing' for my sis. By the end of the day they're married, finally.

I still remember when Nathaniel and I used to fight over Blair. Everyone else thought he really loved her, which he did, but just not like he loved Serena. Blair could never compete to Serena in his eyes. He could only see Serena, only her and nobody else. Well, he tried to convince himself and everyone around him that he's over her, that he's 'in-love' with other girls and women, but I knew him too well to believe these lies. He's like my brother and I once told him to fight for Serena, that she deserves someone who really takes care of her and that he seriously needs to tell her how he feels. He followed my advice, but she left with his cousin instead. He was heartbroken, really. I took him to a bar so he, at least, forgot for a few hours that she'd dumped him.

But they ended up together anyway. They've been through a lot.

I'm usually not that romantic type of guy, like Nathaniel, but I volunteered to go and buy the engagement ring with him. I already bought two for Blair, so it wasn't a big deal for me to go with him and choose one for my sis. He bought a pretty beautiful (and expensive) diamond ring for her and proposed to her a week after. In front of everyone. Serena looked extremely surprised but of course she said yes. She loves him just as much as he loves her. It's ridiculous how much they love each other. I always thought the love between Blair and me was a strong bond, until I realized these two love each other even more, if that's even possible.

Now I'm his best man, standing right next to him and I try to calm him down, because he's so excited and nervous. He really wants everything to be perfect, just like she wants it to be. I won't tell him, that my sis actually doesn't care about a big wedding, as long as she gets to marry him. He doesn't have to know and my beautiful wife also doesn't have to know. They spent months planning this wedding and I don't want to ruin it for them.

I can't wait to see my sis walking down the aisle with a bright smile all over her face. That's the smile she always shared with Nathaniel and only with him. A secret smile. She never used to smile like that when she was with me or with Blair, only with him. Another sign that she always loved him.

What a beautiful day.

**Blair's POV:**

The moment we've all been waiting for is here: Their big day.

I can't believe the guy I believed I'd marry half of my life now marries my best friend. It's not like I'm not happy for them, I am, it's just something I've never expected, even though I know they've loved each other all along. Ever since Nate left me half-naked on my bed the day Serena came back from boarding school I knew there was something. I mean who on this planet would leave his girlfriend half-naked on her bed just because her and also his best friend arrives? It's ridiculous. But only because of that incident I'm now married to the most perfect husband and have two beautiful children.

S and I are like sisters and I was furious when I've found out she slept with my boyfriend at someone's wedding. Not very lady like. But oh well, Serena's never been a lady. She always did what she wanted, never listened to her mother. I was actually a little sorry for Lily that she had such a rebel daughter, but they've always found their way to reunite again. I always admired them for their relationship to be honest. Sometimes I wished my mother was like that, but she never was. In the end I've found out she was better than Lily, even though I love Lily just as I love my own mother. She's my mother-in-law and my best friend's mother and she knew me since I was 4.

Nate and I really spend a lot of time planning this perfect wedding. He wanted it to be special, unique, everything S wished for. And I know S. She usually isn't a friend of big events, but this is her wedding! It just has to be big and princess-like and perfect! I have also planned my own wedding all by myself, because Chuck actually isn't the kind of guy who likes planning weddings, but he was totally fine with everything. Nate was thrilled by our wedding so he asked me, at least that's what he said. So I helped him, a lot. And it was really fun planning this with him, because he was actually interested in this stuff, which I've found weird, but who cares.

Now we're here, at central park. Everything just looks beautiful. We're at the lake, 40 chairs on each side of the aisle, everything in a creamy white and violet colour, Serena's favourite. A lovely wedding arch in the background and white petals everywhere. Serena will arrive in a white limo, a classic. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her astonishing white wedding gown. I can't wait to see Nate's face when she walks down the aisle. I think I'm going to tell Vanessa to take a picture of it.

Her wedding gown really is fabulous. My mother actually designed it for her. Just like she designed my gown. A Eleanor Waldorf wedding gown, strapless, full-length, fitting her slightly tanned skin and golden blonde hair amazingly. She also designed my maid of honour dress and Serena wanted me to look at least as awesome as her. I didn't agree with her, because the bride should be the most beautiful woman at her wedding. So S and me agreed on a lilac strapless dress, knee-length, and I really love it.

Right now I'm helping her getting into her perfect dress together with my mother and Lily. And there's that big bright smile on her face, which she usually only shares with Nate. Her beautiful blue eyes are shining and I bet she can't wait to walk down the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to finish a new chapter. I was really busy, so I couldn't finish it earlier. Well this is another chapter out of someone else's POV, I'm sorry about that, but you'll see why I do this in the end :)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV:<strong>

She looks so beautiful, so incredible. I think the last time she looked this beautiful was at the White Party in the Hamptons, where she also wore a white full-length dress. Ironically, she kissed Nate at this party as well, at least that's what my mother told me. Sadly, my mother can't join us today, because she died a few years ago, but I'm sure she won't miss her little girl's wedding. She'll be watching from above with a smile.

Somehow Serena reminds me of myself in a way. I guess that's normal and every mother get those feelings when her daughter marries. At least I'll have a perfect son-in-law and I couldn't wish for anyone else, because nobody makes my daughter as happy as Nate does. I still remember the days when she used to call him Natie, it was really cute. They spent a lot of time together when they were younger and I always knew they'd be connected through a bond and I was right. The bond of love holds them together. The bond of friendship keeps them close. The bond of happiness makes their days brighter. Their smiles, they're so similar it's really adorable when you see these two standing right next to each other and they're both smiling.

Eleanor did a really good job designing this dress, it's so incredibly beautiful. She has an eye for something like this, because her dresses always fit our daughters perfectly and they always look gorgeous in them. I'm doing Serena's hair right now, while Blair and Eleanor help Serena to get into the dress and finish her up. Serena wants to leave her hair open, because she knows it's Nate's favourite. A few loose curls and her shiny golden hair looks perfect. Only a wedding veil is missing, but she decided not to wear one. She wants to wear a nice white flower in her hair so I'm going to fulfil her wish.

She's smiling into the mirror with that gorgeous smile she only used to share with Nate. You can clearly see how happy she is and it makes me smile as well. That's all I've ever wanted: my daughter to be happy and to find her prince, just like I did. To find the love of her life. I've found mine in Rufus when I was younger and I'm really happy she found Nate to be the same for her.

**Eric's POV:**

I've been absent from the Upper East Side for far too long I guess. The last time I was here, Nate and Serena broke up and Serena was all over Dan again. And now, a few years later, I get an invitation to their wedding via mail. Of course, I have to come to the wedding of my sister. I'm really excited to see my beautiful sister in her wedding gown. She was surprised that I already arrived two days ago and she was even more surprised when she found out I didn't came alone. I convinced my boyfriend Ethan to come with me. They're getting along pretty good I guess. At least they're not shouting at each other, instead they're laughing together and talk a lot, which makes me feel more comfortable than ever, because I know my family accepts him, well at least Serena does. But my mother is also very nice and obligingly, I can't complain.

I'm not lying when I say I looked forward to this day ever since I saw these two playing as younger kids. I was 4 I think when I went to the playground with them for the first time and they took care of me, all four of them. It was really funny and I directly saw the two couples building up whatever they had when they were kids. It has always been Chuck and Blair. And it has always been Nate and Serena. Sure, Nate and Blair tried out as a couple, but they didn't work out and I guess I was the only one who knew the real reason, even if I didn't tell anyone. Nate always had a thing for my sister and it's the same the other way around, it's undeniable. Even when she dated Dan she didn't stop spending time with Nate and he always made her happy and she felt comfortable around him. There was no awkwardness when there should be, they just moved on and got back to being friends. That's something I'm really envious of. Usually there's this awkwardness between two people when they fight, but it's just not between them. They fight, don't talk for 1 or 2 days and then they easily make up again, because they can't survive without each other.

The music starts playing, I guess my sister will arrive any minute. I can see Nate to my left. He's shaking, poor him. He's really extremely nervous and Chuck desperately tries to calm him down, but it's not working. Well, I guess that's normal in this case, isn't it?


End file.
